fusion 20
by poke' brawl
Summary: this has been revised and now it is better MATT :(


**hay guys this is a Poke Mon and Brawl **_**CROSSOVER **____**crossover**_**. to read this fan fiction you need to 1)you need to watch the poke Mon move with mew two in it 2) know what warepokemon are 3)you need to eat a salamander (not the last one)** ;)

prologue

(Misty) West coast /near New island

ran poured down hard on the beach it seemed the perfect time to catch water type pokemon. my great rod started to wiggle. i pull the rod hard and out comes a seaking. i get out one of my pokeballs to catch it but, then i notice something. the Seaking has unfamiliar patterns. i look and see him.

chapter 1

(Ash)Pallet Town

i look around the small apartment and sigh even after becoming part of the four i and getting to the semi finals for the Brawl tournament i still didn't have enough money to afford a house (i had spent my money on hyper potions). i fell my phone vibrate. i pull it out and see a circle with an uneven + inside. i press a button and the phone vibrates. ( had made changes to and made communicators so that all the Brawlers and given extra to me so i could give some to my friends) "the phone made a ding and the out came a voice "heeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" i her someone one the other side say and then the phone gets hung up and all i can her is a buzz. i press a button and the phone traces the call then Kanto-New island appears on the screen and i know almost like an Espeon that Misty was the one in trouble. 1 second later a pokeball crashes threw the window and opens letting out a Tranquil and i jump on it's back and Picachu joins me as we fly

Hyrule fields (Link)

i rode on Eponia fast through the grassy fields. my talk contraption vibrated in my pack. i slowed and took it out and pressed a button then a voice came threw. hearing the distress i pressed the track button and rode to the location.

Bowser Castle

Mario jumped on the button and Bowser fell. Mario than got Peach. the leaned for a kiss then Mario's phone rang he picked it up and like the others tracked it. they then scraped up Bowser and ran top there destination.

(Ash)New island

Ash took out his Pokemon Squrtle, Ivysaur and Charzard. we went through the now run down lab. as we walked though me and my Pokemon remembered what happened here and how there had been so much bloodshed. My three Pokemon followed me up the Stairs. when we got to the top i turned pale. Misty was extended above chemicals. deadly chemicals. I start to run until i see him. Mewtwo is staring down and already gliding from his perch on a beam. "now!" i yell as the creature gets close. Charzard blows fire which engulfs Mewtwo. somehow coming out in mint condition. Ivysaur attacks with a vine wipe but, Mewtwo just uses Ivysaur as a mace and takes out all Ivysaur, Charzard and Squrtle in one attack. i run at the beast not knowing what

to do but, i get batted away very easily with the enemy's physic power. hit the wall hard and i hear bone crack as i fade to black.

(Link)

Bowser, Me ,Peach ,Mario and Zelda ran up the spiral staircase. We reach the door and we take it down using Bowser's strength. we rush in and a creature is standing above the ground levitating above Pokemon Trainer. Bowser gets thrown threw the wall and to the second floor "he is a wizard" i say to myself. boom Mario follows Bowser and both Zelda and Peach are flung at a wall. i run forward to fight it. i hit it with my sword but, in agony he pulled it out and threw it to the side with me along with it. i hit the wall and blackout.

(Ash)

i start to get a second wind and see that my friends are all laing in heaps and there is a Bowser sized hole in the wall. Mewtwo walks over to me and i see his blueish purpleish eyes. he soon pulls back and says " ahhh Ash Ketchum you are a very strange creature you fight for good yet don't fight to correct evil unless it suits your needs.' he says with a pause and then continues. "i on the other hand want to destroy the evil and give them the perfect punishment. Sadly though this resistance to me is a resistance to good which of course is evil." "were was he going with this?" i wonder to myself as he goes back and walks over to Peach "no!" i gasp as he sends a vile of some red stuff thats blood? i don't have enough time to respond when mewtwo shoves the syringe of blood into Peach and sends me farther into the wall and i black out again.


End file.
